Mi hija
by Izumi Masen vB
Summary: Porque Yuuri siempre quiso un hijo varón, pero esta niña se ganó un lugar en su corazón. Regalo del día del padre


Dedicado a **Inilian,** para que no diga que la abandono, lo sé te dije un one-shot pero está interesante por capítulos xD

Que conste que hice mi esfuerzo **Tlacuilo1** realmente no sabía como manejarlo, por cierto gracias por el apoyo :D

Espero les agrade!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic contiene Mpreg (El primero que escribo *-*) y es ligeramente AU.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Noticias_**

Todo Pacto de Sangre estaba conmocionado, el 27° Maou de Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, se encontraba desmayado en la enfermería del castillo. A su lado se encontraba su esposo, Wolfram von Bielefeld, observando -con los brazos cruzados- como Gisela revisaba al pelinegro. Más de una vez la palabra _enclenque_ había salido de sus labios en el tiempo que llevaban allí.

Pronto la joven von Christ con una seña le sugirió al rubio frente a ella que la acompañara fuera de la habitación. Acción que fue comprendida de inmediato.

Al salir fueron recibidos por los nobles que habitaban en dicho castillo. Todos estaban allí por la misma razón: Saber que le había sucedido al rey.

Debido a esto, las preguntas para la joven Medico, no se hicieron esperar. Después de pasados unos minutos logró calmar los ánimos de los presentes, explicando que el Maou se encontraba en magnificas condiciones de salud y que el desmayo se origino por una sorpresa o noticia que altero los nervios del rey… En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a un sonrojado rubio que parecía querer fundirse con la pared. Más rápido de lo que el joven hubiera deseado, le pidieron explicaciones a lo sucedido.

Con una mirada suplicante volteo a ver a Gisela y ella simplemente le asintió, al ver esto el rubio mazoku solo atinó a responder.

- _Yo solo le dije que vamos a ser padres..._

Todos los presentes, con excepción de dos, quedaron estáticos. Unos por lo que esto significaba, otros por la sorprendente noticia y otra más porque ya quería un nieto. Pasados unos segundos, y antes de que los demás volvieran en sí, Gisela sugirió al joven con un movimiento de labios que volvieran a entrar a la habitación donde descansaba su Majestad.

-¿Acaso eso te pareció prudente?-cuestionó el rubio a la joven médico una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Bueno su Excelencia, de todas maneras se iban a enterar pronto...

-¡Si! ¡Pronto! ¡Pero no hoy!- interrumpió.

-Su Excelencia, cálmese por favor...

-Si les da un paro cardíaco, un aneurisma o no dejan de llenar mi habitación con ropa para bebé, ¡Te haré personalmente responsable!

-¡Su Excelencia! Cálmese que puede...

-¿Wolf? -esa palabra detuvo toda la pelea, ambos jóvenes giraron lentamente para observar a un confundido pelinegro.

-...

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ahora. Yuuri trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor le impidió moverse.

-¡Auch!- fue lo único que atinó a decir ante el repentino dolor.

-Su Alteza, es normal que no se pueda mover y que le duela el cuerpo, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió...

-¿Que me pasó?

-Nada, solo que eres un enclenque y te desmayaste, solo eso Yuuri.

-¿Me desmayé? ¿Y porqué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿En serio no recuerdas? - el azabache negó con la cabeza- Bueno, lo que sucede es que hoy en la mañana te enteraste de algo -dijo nervioso- Más bien yo te di una noticia.

-¿Una noticia? ¿De que?-preguntó alarmado el rey.

-Lo que Lord Bielefeld quiere decir su Majestad, es que pronto tendrá un vástago...

-¿Un que?-preguntó, realmente no entendía que era lo que quería decirle Gisela.

-Es decir -prosiguió al ver la cara consternada del rey- que este reino pronto tendrá un príncipe, o princesa...

-...

-¡Que vamos a ser padres! –Grito Wolfram al borde de un ataque nervioso debido a la falta de entendimiento de Yuuri.

No se necesitó más para que el soukoku se desmayara nuevamente...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Para los que esperan la continuación de "Esperanza" "Pérdida" o "Promesa de Amor" Mil disculpas pero esto ha estado rondando mi cabeza durantes las útimas semanas y me ha bloqueado del todo y para colmo mis musas renunciaron.

En fin, Gracias por leer!


End file.
